High School Lockdown
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: They would never speak or be seen together unless needed. They would have never guessed that being w/ the other would be like this. But when a intruder threatens their lives, will they realize what has been blind to them for so long? Puck x Rachel


**A/n:**** Okay, so I haven't written a fan fiction in a LONG time, so go easy okay? I mean come on, the last time I wrote a fan fiction was on my other account. So, anyways, this is a **_**Puck x Rachel **_**fan fiction. Now, don't get me wrong, I am Finn x Rachel in the show, but I just love Puchel in fan fiction form. Lol. I wrote this for my Creative Writing class. (I don't know why I told you that.. lol) I guess, Enjoy. X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee© or any of its characters. **

**High School Lockdown**

"Puck, if you are hoping for the male solo for "Right Kind of Wrong" you are going to need to work on your range."

"Yeah, and with the range you have it looks like you're going to be a lima-loser in not just football," a preppy, blonde added.

The brunette, mo-hawked teen looked up from his carpeted spot on the ground. His eyes narrowed at the blonde "Cheerio" hurt, but hid it behind the brick wall of frustration and anger that he showed for his defense. Anyone but her, anything from anyone else he could have taken, but it was Quinn "Freaking" Fabray. The girlfriend of his best friend, the head cheerleader, the prettiest and most popular girl in school…the one who is carrying _his_ child and lying to _his_ best friend, Finn, about it by saying it's his. The moment he found out it was his he started to panic. What was he supposed to do? Finn was his best friend, and he slept with his best friend's girlfriend. If he confronted him and told him that Quinn is lying to him about the baby's real father then Finn would become depressed and then would start asking questions about who the father was.

Pucks face fell at the thought of Finn's reaction. Not only would he make his best friend depressed, but he would also feel guilty for being part of the source of the depression and maybe even loose his best friend forever.

"Puck?" a faint voice claimed his ears, "Hello? Puckerman?" A different voice now came flushing through his mind. He looked for the source but just couldn't find it. "Noah!" His mind snapped back into reality as a pair of tree bark brown orbs came into view.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked. The girl's eyes widened and fell back onto her bottom as the boy flipped backwards out of his chair.

The group of "Glees" spilt into two groups, surrounding each of the two fallen members. Mike, Matt, Finn, and Artie bordered around Puck as Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Tina surrounded Rachel; the two of them looked up simultaneously at the ceiling of the music room, seeing the group looking down on them.

"Wow man, that was really un-cool…" Finn stated. The pair of hazel eyes shifted to his face with slight annoyance hinted within them, slowly shifting to a glare.

"What?" Finn asked backing, slightly away.

Puck just continued his glare and took the now outstretched hand that was given to him. He looked up to see that the hand belonged to Matt. He removed the glare from his face and took hold. As he got pulled up he felt Mike take his other arm to assist in lifting him.

"That was a pretty intense shriek there Puck," Mike laughed as they began to gather around him again.

"Oh shut up," he shot back smirking, "it's kind of hard not to when two big eyes show up in front of me all of a sudden." He spoke as he wiped off the dirt from the floor from his jacket. "I guess that's what you get when you focus too hard though." they all laughed with him as he recalled this "thought." He looked over to Finn who was now with Quinn smiling. Oh how he wished he was the reason she was smiling.

He looked over to where the girls were covering someone from his view, must've been the "two big eyes." The guys all started to sit down when Mr. Shuester asked for order, "Okay now that we've got Puck and Rachel back on their feet, lets get these auditions set up for the leads," he announced while looking at the paper. "So, I think the perfect leads for this would be either Rachel or Quinn as the female lead, with either Finn or Puck as the male lead."

All heads shot up except Rachel's. She looked unsurprised by this announcement. She turned to see the reactions of the other kids and found that Finn looked like a lost puppy who had found his home; while Quinn smiled with a devilish hint at Mr. Shue and then her from the corner of her eye. This spooked the brunette a bit, but she just kept moving down till she noticed Puck holding his wrist as if he never even heard his name. Worry soon took over her expression as she kept her gaze on him.

"Okay, so we will have the four of you pair up, differently on each day, so you can practice. I want to see who sounds the best together, so I'll see you Thursday." Puck looked up from his wrist to analyze the situation, "Wait what?"

Everyone sighed but Rachel, worry still overtaking her.

"You've been picked as one of the candidates for the male lead for the sectional this month. Good god, pay attention!" Quinn spat out in the worse tone possible. Puck continued to hold his wrist in a comfortable position. He smirked as if he had been picked to start on the football team, which was all the time, so nothing new, "Okay, so then who starts out with who?"

"Well, I'm thinking that since today is Monday we will have you and Quinn start, and then Finn and Rachel tomorrow, and then Puck and Rachel Wednesday, then the other two on Thursday, and so on," Mr. Shue thought aloud. "So I guess I will switch the auditions to next Friday during Glee, everyone cool with that?" he asked looking at the whole group as they all nodded their heads and spit out their positive responses, "Good. Then, see you guys tomorrow."

Puck raised himself from his chair smiling because he will now get a chance to be with _his_ woman. He began to amble across the floor until a figure, a foot shorter then him, stood in front of him. He stopped abruptly in his place and switched his gaze from a blonde to a brunette. He stared into the pair of fudge brown eyes that had startled him before. After a minute of thinking he realized that they belonged to none other then Rachel Berry.

He looked into her eyes, almost mesmerized, and he saw nothing but worry within them, "What?" he asked feeling almost guilty.

"Are you okay?" she spoke looking down at the wrist he still held. Puck looked down at where she was looking and noticed he was stilling holding his wrist. He snapped his hands down to his sides, wincing a bit once the left, injured one hit his hip in unison with the other, "It's nothing." Rachel glared, she knew he was lying. He leaned back a bit trying to get her glare to ease up, but no dice.

"Don't even, if it was nothing then you wouldn't of just winced right then." Her hands raised to her waist as her glare intensified. Puck rolled his eyes in defeat, "Okay, okay, I just landed on my wrist wrong okay?" he mumbled out, "It's really nothing."

Rachel held her glare for a moment looking for any hint of deceit in them; only moments later to find nothing but truth. Puck watched as her glare softened to a look of concern. Puck eyes widened a little as he felt her raise his hand in front of her, "Fine, I believe you. I was just-" she cut herself off as she looked to see Finn and Quinn in the corner of her eye, turning to the scene in front of her.

Puck's now confused eyes followed the direction of her gaze, "Wha…t" he asked until his gaze finally reached upon the scene she had halted for. His face fell as he watched Finn and Quinn holding hands, looking all lovey-dovey with each other, until he finally had to look away because of the knife being stabbed into his heart as they both locked lips. He forced his eyes up back to the scene to watch with a hurt look upon his face until a pain sparked in his wrist.

He turned his head to see Rachel squeezing his palm ever so slightly. If his wrist hadn't of been sprained from the fall he probably wouldn't have noticed it. The football player winced as her grip got slightly tighter with ever passing second. Without realizing it, Puck softly tightened his grip on her hand having Rachel react with a slight smile. She turned slowly first with her eyes, then her entire head, locking eyes with him. Puck, finally realizing what he had done, slowly let his hand loose allowing it to rest in her soft grip.

Rachel's smile remained on her face as she looked deeper into his eyes, finding worry for her this time, "Okay, well I hope everything really is okay," she smiled and slowly placed his hand back at his side, following it with her eyes. She cocked her head up slowly placing her gaze on his eyes one last time, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Noah."

Hazel eyes widened as he watched her walk away with that fake smile. He lifted his hand in front of him remembering the feel of his hand touching hers. A tingling sensation that he wished could have lasted a while longer. He looked up from his hand, his stare following the brunette as she walked out of the door.

"Your name is Noah?" a voice whispered throughout his head. He turned to Mike standing beside him; moments later switching his gaze back to the _lovey-dovey couple_. He focuses his hurt and anger back onto Mike; "Shut up man…" he shot out walking towards the door almost reaching it before a small arm blocked his way. He followed the arm to its owner and up to its face. There stood _his_ girl, Quinn.

She had an evil little smirk on her face, "So, what's up with you and Rachel?" she asked cocking her head to the side in wonder. He didn't have the heart to tell her off, he couldn't, "Nothing, or at least that's what it will always be."

Quinn smirked as if the remark gave her great pleasure, "Well then, let's get this over with shall we?" she bit out walking into the now empty room towards the piano.

**~*~**

As the week went on, Puck became more depressed with each rehearsal with Quinn. Rachel and Puck never practice when they could; the atmosphere being to awkward until Thursday rolled by. Everyone piled into the music room energetic as ever. As Rachel walked in she glanced around the room seeing everyone as happy as normal, except Noah, who sat lounged sluggishly between the piano and stool. Rachel noticed depression and anger in his expression as he looked across the room. She turned to follow his stare across the room, only to reach his target and instantly looking away. The brunette couldn't take witnessing Finn and Quinn together.

Puck wasn't the only one who loved a member of the "lovey-dovey" couple; namely Quinn, because Rachel loved the other member, Finn. Finn had been throwing hints at Rachel, telling her how much he cares for her and even kissing her when they were alone. Ever since the announcement about Quinn being pregnant, Rachel just didn't have the heart to talk to him, or even be around him any longer then necessary. Rachel and Puck just could not take the heartbreak that was Finn and Quinn.

A group of Gleeks were all talking amongst themselves in the chairs; Finn and Quinn were swapping salvia in a corner, and Puck lounging across the piano. She couldn't go to the group in the state she was in; she'd only have to lie about how she was feeling. She didn't even want to even think about going to _them_. Her hair curled around her face as she turned to the sound of a piano note being played. The brunette's gaze fell upon the player's face. He quietly sung the note of each key as she slowly pulled her feet closer. Upon reaching her destination she noticed him having trouble reaching his note, "You should use your diaphragm when you get into the higher range." Her voice came as a surprise to him. He looked up at her a little embarrassed that she had heard him before. "I don't know what you're talking about," he spit out a little ticked.

Before she could say anything, Mr. Shuester's voice silenced the voices around them. "Okay guys, with auditions in progress I thought we could just work on the background parts… That okay with everyone?" he asked politely looking around the room for any rejections. The blonde teacher was about to look down at the music he was holding when he noticed a hand shoot up into the air. "Yes Quinn?" Everyone, especially Puck, looked to the head Cheerio. "Can the potential leads work together in the practice rooms?" She asked in her sweet 'I'm up to something' voice that only the teenagers were aware of.

"That's a great idea!" Mr. Shue spit out. "It will give you some extra time for the auditions too." He smiled. Quinn got up from her chair on the top step and shoved her way through the chairs, grabbing Finn's hand. "Finn and I will take the first room then." She said looking seductively in his eyes. Finn smiled and nodded, "Yeah we should get some good practice in." Puck and Rachel looked away in disgust. The others Glee members looked at them like they were the smartest people in the world for coming up with their current secret make-out session, but of course Mr. Shue was oblivious to their intentions.

As the two love-birds walked towards the practice room, hands locked with one another's, Mr. Shue turned to the duo standing next to the piano. He smirked at them before walking up to them. Puck and Rachel stole glances at each other before looking at the man coming towards them. "So," he held out his hands, "since you two are already at the piano, you might as well take the practice room with the piano."

"Sure." Rachel smiled before turning to Puck, "Shall we?" she asked before clasping her hands in front of her, making her way out of the room. Puck cocked an eyebrow at her before getting up and following her to the last practice room. Rachel held the door for him as he entered, slowly closing it as he sat down at the piano bench. "Where should we start?" she asked looking at the music Shue had given her before closing the door. "I don't know." Puck spoke uninterested. Rachel looked up from the music into his hazel eyes witnessing his true interest. Her chocolate eyes looked back to the sheet music and then back at the piano. "Well we could start at the beginning…" she suggested.

Puck shrugged, "Whatever." He spoke not caring as he moved to one side of the bench, allowing her to sit. She placed herself in the seat beside him, a little surprised that he just didn't get up and allow her to play the piano, but she didn't really care. Placing the music on the music stand with one hand and placing her hand on the ivory keys below, hitting a tuning note. Once they sang the right note, Rachel ran her fingers amongst the keys playing the melody to the song. As she counted the vocal rests in her head she began to build up the voice inside her to sing out.

Puck listened closely, also counting his vocal rests, as she sang the melody with almost flawless perfection. He turned his gaze to watch the enjoyment on her face as she played. When they reached his entrance the enjoyment she sang with seemed to almost rush into him. He was happy singing with her, nothing like what he felt singing with Quinn. She made him feel horrible when he sang, but now, now was different.

They reached the chorus of the song, the high note. Puck began getting himself internally ready for it, but when they reached it his voice wouldn't reach it. He stopped and cursed out loud. Rachel's eyes widened at his declaration. She turned to the music with a pencil and circled it. Puck groaned in frustration, getting up to stand in the middle of the room. "Puck its fine, its one note; everyone makes mistakes." She tried to reason with him. _'He never used to get frustrated with a note when he missed it.'_ She thought to herself. "Well, I don't make mistakes." He lied, making himself feel worse.

As an hour passed by Puck would continue what he had been doing the entire time. They would sing the song up to the high note that Puck had trouble with, he would curse out since he had gotten it wrong every time they had reached that point, and then walk to the back wall and calm himself down before returning to the bench and asking as politely as he could to have them sing together again. Rachel waited patiently each time as they played the song, and Puck had noticed this and was grateful for her patience. He noticed how much easier it was to sing with Rachel then it was with Quinn. Maybe it being that Quinn wasn't yelling at him every time they would reach a note he couldn't reach, or maybe it could be this ease that he felt every time he was around her.

As another hour traveled around the clock, a quick few knocks came to the door. Rachel stopped her playing and turned to the slice of window they had, seeing Artie sitting in his wheel chair waiting for them to open up. Rachel made her way off the bench, leaving Puck behind to sit alone, to open the door for him, "What's up Artie?" she asked politely.

"The rest of us are leaving for the day," he replied.

"What do you mean the rest of us? Where are Quinn and Finn?" she asked quite confused.

"They made their way to the auditorium," he spoke before looking at the clock, "about thirty minutes ago or so. They said that they would have better sound if they practiced in the place where they would be performing." Artie had smirked knowing the real reason must have been because they were not getting enough privacy with the rooms being so small and the window having the ability to show everything. Everyone knew the real reason except for poor, oblivious Mr. Shue. It didn't take long for the two to realize either. Rachel rolled her eyes at their motives while Puck just ignored it and took the opportunity to look at the music sheet in front of him.

"Well, I'm going to go though. Good luck tomorrow," he wished them before waving and turning to leave the room as the people before had done.

Rachel turned to close the door as Artie turned off the main lights, leaving only one ceiling light to light the entire room. The brunette took her seat next to the boy currently studying the music. She watched his gaze trace over the measures leading to the high note. They have been working on the parts before it, it would be impossible to mess up that part. Rachel patiently waited for Puck to sit back for her to play, but after few minutes of watching the expression on his face changing back and fourth from confusion to frustration she had to take action.

"You know," she paused noticing his face turn towards her, "you might be able to get the note if you work on your range." Puck looked at her and then back at the music confused thinking of any way he could do that.

"Okay then, how do I do that then?"

Rachel looked from the music to the piano and then back to him, "It's easy," she spoke annoyingly smug.

"Well then how do I do that?" asked the confused tough guy.

Rachel looked at him like he must surely be kidding, "Here, sing this note," she ordered hitting a random key on the piano. Going up the piano for a few a notes, back down again, then back up. As each note was hit Puck belted them out with confidence, increasing his range unknowingly. She eventually started hitting notes that he struggled with a bit, but could hit if he supported from his diaphragm and used more air.

They continued to work on their range for the next half an hour or so, not knowing it was really two hours. Puck had finally reached his high note multiple times comfortably, now able to hit several notes above it.

"Okay, I think you are ready to start from the beginning," she concluded. "Ready?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah lets do this."

Rachel began playing each note to the song, letting the melody flow through the piano and into the room. They sang together in almost complete harmony, their emotions shining through the words. When Puck turned to look at the pianist beside him, he saw her smiling. His entire body warmed at the joyful expression shining on her face, distracting him briefly. He turned back towards the music preparing him for the high note. The brunette turned to watch him sing, hoping that he would be able to hit the note. As they reached the melody she watched as he began to struggle with the line of high notes, deciding in the spilt second to add her voice to cover and help carry his.

Puck turned as she carried her voice with his as they continued singing their parts to the song. When they reached the final measures to the song they both broke off, turning to let their eyes connect with the other, letting the piano sing alone.

The room fell quiet as the piano's note rang throughout the room. Puck examined the features of her face, unconsciously moving his upper body to her. Rachel, realizing this, felt every muscle in her body tense up as he got closer. She watched as his face got closer, staring into doubtful hazel eyes, waiting for him to reach her.

Centimeters apart her eye lids grew heavy, dropping as she felt his warm breathe hit her face. He hesitated a while, looking at her face watching as if she was waiting for him. He took a silent, deep breath and began closing the space between them, only to pull back without delay to the sound of the intercom's warning tone sounding off. A faint blush arising on the brunettes' faces as the man through the intercom's voice filled their heads, "This is a level three lockdown. Please remain quiet and hidden in the closest room to you," it spoke with urgency and worry.

Puck rolled his eyes, not caring, slowly turned to Rachel who was now lifting herself up off the bench and making her way to the door swiftly locking it before making her way to the far back corner, as far away from the door as she could get. Puck's heart cracked seeing the worry and fear spreading across her face. He lifted himself up from the bench and took a seat next to her. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them trying to get comfortable. Rachel just sat there with fear in her eyes, tears threatening to reach surface.

Puck looked around the room trying to make up an idea to talk about until he thought he would just get to the point, "Are you okay?" he asked, worry filled in his voice.

Rachel turned her head, leaving her gaze, now, on the door, "I don't know…" …she whispered before moving her eyes to place her stare on him. She looked almost sad as she scrunched her figure into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs, using it as a comfort for herself. She placed her head in-between her knees letting low, soft sobs leave her lips.

Involuntarily Puck lifted his arm, wrapping it around her small form. Rachel's head rose as his arm made contact with her back, turning to look at his hesitant appearance on his face. The tearful brunette gave him a thankful, small smile before turning her head back into her knees, "Thanks Noah," she spoke barely audible into her knees.

He returned the smile with a smile of his own scooting closer. A feeling of protectiveness flowed throughout his body. Puck relaxed into the side of her, having just the feeling of her next to him make everything in his life better…except the intruder – that's not helping so much.

Minutes of silence were shared between them. Both of them had their eyes closed, serene with the situation even though someone lurked through the halls of the school. Rachel lifted her head, shifting her weight to descend into him. Puck tensed at the sudden movement as she laid herself onto his shoulder. He felt his muscles relax as she took a deep breathe, closing her almost sealed eyes.

The football player rested himself up against the wall, having his increasingly weighted lids begin to fall. Before they could tighten closed, a rattle came from outside the room. Both brown and hazel grew small in their eyes as their lids flew open from the sudden sound. The sound of big, metal bottomed hunting boots clunked across the floor, getting louder with each step as it began getting closer and closer to them. The two brunette s got as close to the wall as they could, Rachel grasping onto Puck's shirt as tight as she could.

Puck loosened the death grip that Rachel had on his white t-shirt before grabbing one of her hands in his. Squeezing it gently, he angled himself in front of her; blocking her completely from the view of the window right as the footsteps came to a halt outside their door. As the door knob rattled, Rachel inhaled sharply, her free hand flying up to cover her mouth; eyes going wide as she saw a face appear in the tinted window. The face was sporting a cruel smile as if he were happy that he finally found somebody in the school.

"It's ok Rachel," Puck whispered, "you locked the door, so he can't get in here-" As these words left his lips, the door slowly creaked open and Rachel's scream filled the entire room, if not the entire school. 'Damn it, I was wrong. How did he do that?' Puck wondered, fascinated by the fact that the guy opened a locked door. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Puck asked in a calm voice.

"That information is classified. If I told you, I would have to kill you. Then again, I might just do that anyway," the intruder replied slowly, smirking at the look of horror on the girls face. "So, now that I have your undivided attention," he said, closing the door slowly with his hand, "I would like to know who I am addressing. Since you seem to be so outspoken, why don't you introduce yourself and your girlfriend," he ordered looking at Puck.

"She's not my girlfriend," Puck spat out quickly hearing Rachel simultaneously whisper, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well now, that's interesting considering the fact that you are currently holding your young lady's hand there," he retorted with a smirk as he watched the two of them look at each other and then down to their hands, showing a faint blush on their faces before speaking again, "And you still have not told me who you are."

Puck and Rachel let the remark about their connection slide before retorting, "My name is Puck and 'my young lady' is Rachel," Puck stated in a cold voice. "Not that it matters, but I am holding her hand because you scared her. No other reason."

"Oooo, touchy," he replied with a laugh. "Well, I would like to get to the bottom of this, because I have nothing better to do."

His sinister laugh made Rachel cringe. Puck, of course, was unaffected by the laugh and spoke again. "Get to the bottom of what exactly?"

"Well your feelings for each other of course!" he stated happily.

"Our feelings for…who, wait- what? Huh?" Puck struggled with the thought as the hand grasping his tightened as he spoke.

"Oh come now, you know what I am talking about. I can see it all clearly through your protective stance." 'Hmm, I wonder….' His eyes drifted up during his musings. "How far would you be willing to go to protect her? What would you do if I," pulling a gun out of his jacket and pointing it directly at Rachel's chest, "did this, for example?" He watched as Puck pulled Rachel behind him farther, the barrel now even with his chest. 'Interesting, I wonder if he realizes that he did that.' "For not being with her, you are very protective of her. Just now, you put yourself in front of her. This would cause me to shoot you instead of her. Tell me again that you don't care for her," he sneered.

"I don't like Berry like that," Puck stated firmly. "I am a man though, and men are supposed to protect women, even if they cause the man to want to light himself on fire." Rachel's hand gripped his tighter from anger and fear. Smiling Puck stared down the intruder. "If you want to shoot me, then do it. Pull the trigger and get it over with already. Just let her go. She's not part of this."

"Even now, you insolent little boy, you protect her. You continue to tell me that you feel nothing for her, yet you want me to let her go after killing you." Glaring down at the pair, the intruder whispers, "You do not want me to get angry. Keeping this conversation going is better for you, because after I kill you, I will not let her go. I am still deciding if I will just kill her as well, or if I will kidnap her," replied the man.

Puck tried not to get sick at the smirk on the intruders face, with eyes full of lust and need. 'He will never touch her. She is mine!' Puck raged, snapping back to reality at that thought. 'Wait, did I just say she was mine? Damn it.' "What do you want me to say? What will convince you to leave us alone?" he questioned in a dead voice.

"Just tell me what I have been asking you. You like this young lady, correct?" the intruder interrogated.

"Correct," Puck's deadpan voice ringing in the silence.

"You would die for her correct?"

"Correct."

"Does she know this?"

"Hell no! …Well, I guess she does now….."

"Well, that was fun. I will see you all later," he smirked as he turned towards the door to leave before turning back around, "Oh, I forgot," raising the gun he pointed it at Puck and pulled the trigger.

A shot was heard throughout the whole school as the bullet pierced the football player's skin; Rachel's deadly scream filling the room soon after as Puck fell almost limp in her arms. Rachel held him close, tears falling from her cheeks, as the laugh of the intruder filled the room. The tearful gleek looked up at his psychotic smirk with a fatal glare as the tears came down his face. Puck's breathing remained steady, "Damn it…" he exhaled deeply making Rachel tilt her head down in fear, "…that really freaking hurt." He relaxed himself in her arms as the quiet giggle of the intruder continued to fill the room.

Rachel looked up at him again with her tearful glare. The impostor looked down at her with humor still glazed in his eyes, "What's wrong girl? Did I hurt your poor lima-loser lover?" he laughed at his own statement. Rachel moved her head towards Puck when she noticed the movement from under her. The Mohawk football player groaned as the blood trickled down his shirt from his chest.

Rachel's heart almost broke feeling the tempo of his chest growing slower and slower. Rachel couldn't take it any longer, the anger grew from every inch of her body, finally exploding, "You piece of trash! What is wrong with you! Why would you do something like this you horrible monster!" she yelled to the man's back.

The intruder's laugh stopped, slowly turning with anger on his face towards the now terrified girl. His eyes looked as if they could be on fire with anger. He hurriedly stomped towards Rachel picking up Puck from her and throwing him to the side before taking his large hands and lifting her by her neck, "I don't much like being called a monster you stuck up witch," he spoke choking her even more.

Rachel battled for air as she tried to unclench the hands around her throat. Puck's eyes unconsciously looked upon the site in front of him through hazed eyes. He looked towards the floor to the blood flowing from his body. He lifted his hand putting it over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked again to see Rachel lifted by her neck up against the wall struggling for air and release.

Out of no where, worry and anger hit him as hard as a rock hitting a hard place. He attempted to lift himself up, having it only fail. He slowly fell to the ground with a _thud_ as his eyesight began to grow hazy once again. He looked upon helplessly as he watched Rachel's crystal chocolate eyes began to loose its color. He moved his head not wanting to see her die because he was too helpless to help. A glimmer shot to his eye as the intruders gun shot into view. Puck slid himself over to the gun not to far from his reach, reaching for it quietly and slowly. Puck grasped the gun slowly, lifting it to an angle behind the intruders back.

Rachel's helpless eyes grew hazier as she began to loose consciousness. The view of Puck's arm raising plagued her mind before loosing consciousness, hearing a gun shot before blacking out completely.

**~*~**

Rachel's eyes opened to a clear white ceiling. She blinked a few times as a loud beep filled the room. She turned towards the source of the beeping to find a green zigzagged line showing up every beep. She looked around to find a needle in her arm connected to a clear tube or clear liquid. She lifted herself up, only to be pushed back down. The strength of the block kept her down as she tried to attempt to get up again, "Stop it Berry."

Chocolate eyes turned to the owner of a pair of hazel orbs. She looked down to see a clear blue class ring with a football symbol on the side bordering the name of "Noah."

Rachel lifted her eyes to meet his again, "Noah…"

Puck nodded as he went to sit back down in his seat, his other arm in a sling.

Chocolate orbs widened, "Noah what happened?!" she asked concerning his sling.

Puck looked shocked and hurt, but then remembered the fact of her unconscious state, "You don't remember anything, do you Rachel?"

Rachel's head slowly shook, honestly not remember a thing. Puck inhaled slowly and then leisurely letting it out never letting his gaze drift from hers as he planned his angle of explanation for her. Rachel sat patiently waiting for her explanation, "What happened Noah…?" she finally spoke aloud worried.

Puck gathered the rest of his memories before speaking a loud, "Well… you see…" He explained everything from the moment they entered the practice room till the point of the police breaking through the door. He explained how he felt when he watched her struggle underneath the intruder's grasp, the blood dripping from the imposters arm and back when Puck shot him.; when he watched in horror as she dropped lifelessly to the ground, hitting her head on the edge of the piano. He then explained his horror when the medics told him that he wouldn't be able to play football the rest of the season, but realized now that he was more horrified when they said that Rachel was going to need to go to the hospital.

Rachel's eyes grew wide with each detail said. When Puck finally ended with the fact that the intruder was in the room a few floors up and that he was going to be sent to Jail, the only thing she could do was lift herself up and hold her hands out towards Puck.

Puck took it as him needing to lean in, and as he did she hugged him, "Thank you Noah," she spoke through soft cries. Puck's eyes when soft, letting her cry into his non hurt shoulder.

Puck took her into his arm a bit tighter as she mumbled something into his shoulder. His eyes widened as the rest of the Glee group walked in, "I think I love you, Noah Puckerman."

Everyone stopped in their stances turning their gaze to Puck who, along with Rachel, hadn't noticed the rest of the gleeks enter the room. The football player smirked at this, "I think I feel the same way," he spoke hugging her as tight as he could as the gleeks stood their gawking.

"What?!" the mix of gleeks yelled shocked.

Puck and Rachel then pulled apart nervously, a faint blush appearing on their faces, "Hey guys…" Puck spoke nervously_. 'Now we are_ really_ going to have a hard time explaining.'_

The End.

**A/n:** **Yeah, so that's the story I did. What did you think? Not to bad I hope. I realized after writing it there is a bit of OC, but either than that it was okay right? Reviews are always most welcomed!! By the way, I'm sorry about the format, just when I wrote it, this is how it was, and if I don't keep it like that it will be messed up. So… yeah. ^^'**


End file.
